1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tubular fitting for connecting a branch pipe incorporated within a conduit system used to convey fluids within various types of mechanical devices such as, for example, automobiles; and more particularly to a tubular fitting which is used for the connection of relatively small pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fittings for the connection of branch points of pipes or conduits used to convey fluids are known in the prior art, such as, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 56-16453. However previous methods of connection of the branch pipe to the main pipe involved brazing the branch pipe to the fitting body, thus making the work of connection very difficult. Brazing methods also have the disadvantage that the heat applied to localized areas during brazing weakens the mechanical strength of the brazed part, thereby leading to accidental cracking, and making it essential to construct a heat-resistant cover over the entire surface of the product by means of painting or plating the same after, the brazing operation thus requiring more work and manufacturing operations, and hampering of the workability of the device.